villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Firefly (DC)
Garfield Lynns (also known as Firefly) is a villain from the Batman series. He is a pyromaniac, but during one of his fires he got caught in the flames. He has several severe burns across his body, and now wears a flame-retardant suit to keep this from happening again. History Modern Age As a child, Garfield Lynns grew up at St. Evangelina Home for Orphans. He was never adopted because of his tendency to be a troublemaker. Although he always had the support of sister Amanda, whom was fond of him. Year later, Garfield became a pyrotechnics expert working on motion pictures at Gotham City, until he became a victim of poverty and turned to crime. Lynns originally took up arson as a hobby, but began seeing visions in the fires he caused and eventually became obsessed with it. Garfield decided to embrace his pyromania, constructing a flamethrower, jetpack and fire-resistant jumpsuit before attempting his first robbery as Firefly. ''New 52'' Firefly’s history was altered for the New 52. In this continuity, the original Firefly is a pyromaniac named Ted Carson who wore a robotic suit to achieve flight and spread fires. At some point Ted was seemingly killed, allowing someone else to take up the mantle of Firefly. Nightwing found reasoned to believe that this new Firefly had to be former pyrotechnician Garfield Lynns, who may have been motivated by revenge after being fired from his job by his ex-girlfriend and film actress Cindy Cooke. However, he soon discovers that Ted Carson had faked his death and Garfield was a victim of his crimes. Other Media ''Batman Arkham Origins'' Along with seven other assassins, Lynns was offered a $50,000,000 reward if he were to kill the Batman on a Christmas Eve night by Gotham's most feared mobster, Black Mask. He planted a quadruplet of bombs around a Gotham bridge in order to lure the Bat out of the shadows. It was successful, forcing Batman to visit the bridge, but the bombs were quickly disabled and Firefly himself was defeated, having his scarred, burnt face revealed via a visor cracking family of punches that knocked the pyromaniac unconscious and ready to be arrested by the GCPD. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' The Firefly doesn't appear in the game Batman: Arkham Asylum. One of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. He has an entry in the Character Bios. His profile states: A pyromaniac, Garfield Lynns began as a petty criminal but soon graduated to major crimes centering around arson, torching huge parts of Gotham in the process. But his fires soon raged out of control, leaving him horribly scarred by one of his own blazes. His body is almost fully covered with burns, and he now wears a full-body flame-retardant suit when he’s out pursuing his criminal interests between bouts of incarceration in Blackgate. ''Batman Arkham Knight'' Years later, Lynns returned to Gotham and join Scarecrow's militia of villains. His job was to incinerate firestations in Gotham. As Batman encounters him at the first firestation, Firefly is seen flying outside of the building, telling Batman he defeated once a long time ago before flying away on his jetpack. Batman pursue's Firefly in his Batmobile. As soon as he got close enough to him, he ejects and beats Firefly on the ground. Firefly manages to escape on his jetpack after that. After Firefly burns down a third firestation, Batman pursues him one more time and manages to put him behind at Gotham City Police Station. ''Lego Batman 3'' Firefly is one of the tertiary antagonist and the only unplayable villain in the story version of the lego video game, Lego Batman 3. ''Firefly teams up with Killer Croc, Cheetah, Joker, and Cheetah after Killer Croc approaches them in the sewers with a map leading to the Hall of Justice. After Cheetah complains about something in the sewer that stinks, Solomon Grundy tells her he does not stink. Firefly tells Grundy that Cheetah was talking about the sewers. Later, at the Hall of Justice, Lex Luthor, disguised as Hawkman, reveals a secret passageway leading to the sewers from underneath a statue where Firefly and the rest of the villains appear from. However, before the villains could move on, Solomon Grundy becomes stuck in the manhole. Firefly is then seen pulling Grundy out of the manhole along with the other villains. As the villains stood face to face with a portal leading to the Justice League's watchtower, Firefly asked Grundy if he has ever been to outer space. Grundy tells him of course, but then asks him what outer space is. Once they arrive at the Justice League watchtower, Firefly and the villains encounter Martian Manhunter. Joker introduces Martian Manhunter to Firefly as he tells Martian Manhunter that he loves a good fire, only for Martian Manhunter to point that fire is his one weakness. Firefly shoots his fire pistols among Martian Manhunter, weakening him. As the Justice League came, Lex Luthor orders Firefly to heat them up as he and the other villains escape while Firefly and Cheetah stays behind to deal with Flash and Wonder Woman. Flash takes out Firefly's flames, reviving Martian Manhunter who knocks out Firefly. Firefly later helps the Justice League fight off Brainiac who plans to shrink their world. He and Killer Croc stayed behind on the watchtower with Martian Manhunter while the Justice League and the other villains go to Brainiac's ship. As the heroes come up with a way to make their world big again, Firefly and the villains (excluding Grundy) go with Superman to the Hall of Justice. There, Superman imprisons them inside a wall of ice. After the heroes restored Earth to its proper size, Firefly and the villains easily escape their prison as it grew to enourmous size. Firefly then helps Lex Luthor becomes president as he is seen with him in the oval office. However, he is then arrested after the Justice League appear at the White House as he is seen being escorted by Arkham Security, along with Cheetah, Killer Croc, and Grundy. Batman the Brave and the Bold Firefly appeared in the teaser of the episode ''Emperor Joker. ''This version of Firefly has powers that are based off on colors of his utility belt. As Firefly robs the gold depository, he comes face to face with Robin and Batman in a red costume. Firefly shoots a beam at Batman, but Batman's red costume deflects it. Firefly, on the other hand, uses all of his colorful rays on his belt to create a colorful monster known as the Rainbow Creature that shoots colorful rays out of his mouth, each color with its own power. Batman changes the color on his costume into a rainbow pattern that is immune to the Rainbow Creature's beams. As Firefly was about to reach something in his pocket, Batman punches him in the face, telling him what is in his pocket stays there. Arrow Garfield Lynns makes an appearance in episode 10 of ''Arrow. He was shown as a firefighter who was believed to be dead after a huge fire several years ago. He survived but with severe burns covering his body. He crashes a gala (thrown by Oliver for the fire department as a trap for Lynns) and attempts to kill the Fire Chief for not sending backup to save him on the night of the fire. He is confronted by the hood and commits suicide by walking into fire and burning himself. The Batman ''Gotham'' A female version of Firefly named Bridget Pike debuted in the fifth episode of the second season of Gotham "Scarification". She is portrayed by Michelle Veintimilla and later portrayed by Camilla Perez. Attributes *Thorough knowledge of flammable agents *Extensive arsenal of fire-creating weapons *Scarred over 90% of his body *Sociopath with intense pyromania Quotes Gallery Firefly_(DCAU)_01.jpg|Firefly from the DCAU Firefly_BBB.png|Firefly in Batman Bad Blood Firefly_TB.jpg|Firefly from The Batman TedFirefly.JPG|Ted Carson as Firefly Garfield Lynns.JPG|Garfield Lynns without the burn scars GarFirefly.PNG FireFly2.png|Lego Firefly Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Criminals Category:Assassin Category:Obsessed Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Blackmailers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Imprisoned Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tragic Category:Psychopath Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Destroyers Category:Nihilists Category:Supervillains Category:Suicidal Category:Misogynists Category:Serial Killers Category:Gamblers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Smugglers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Nemesis Category:Cheater Category:Mastermind Category:Thief Category:Con Artists Category:Terrorists Category:Perverts Category:Provoker Category:Vandals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Legacy Category:Mercenaries Category:Animals Category:Saboteurs